To Live Again
by MoonGoddess060
Summary: YuYuInu Crossover! Once Naraku is killed Kagome is sent back to her time, still bearing her injuries. She is not permitted to return. After a recovery at her Grandmother's she meets the Yu Yu Gang, makes new friends, and finds some old ones. KagomeKurama
1. Hurt Kagome and The New Girl

**bold** flash backs for Kurama and Hiei talkingtelepathically.

_italics_ Kurama and Yoko talking

/sing sing songs

_

* * *

_Kagome felt the air rushing past her. Two demons with silver hair were chasing her retreating, bloody form. "KAGOME!" They both screamed. The demon, or rather half demon, with dog ears reached out for her. Kagome's body stopped at the well, her eyes were closed. But, even though weren't open you could still see the pain that was buried deep within them. 

"I am sorry that I must go, but it is time" she whispered, tears fell from her eyes. Sango and Miroku had just arrived at the scene. "I will be in the year 2005, in the first half of the year." Kagome paused and looked upon their faces. "Know that I love you al–" Kagome began to cough up blood. She closed her eyes and her body fell down the well. It was welcomed by a red, instead of blue light. This meant she could not go back…never.

Kagome climbed up the well as best as she could with her tattered body. Blood bled freely from the numerous wounds on her body. The traditional miko clothes that she has grown to love were now torn to bits; she looked the slightest bit decent.

'Grandma, I must go to grandma,' Kagome thought desperately. Kagome dragged her body across the well shrine. She looked at the damaged house for a moment, remembering what had happened.

**Flash Back**

**After a fight with Inuyasha, Kagome decided to head home. Muttering curses she jumped down the well, once she reached the shrine she heard screaming and a man yelling. She opened the well house door and dropped her overly packed yellow back pack on the ground. Souta and Grandpa were sprawled in front of the doors that lead to her house. Kagome took in a sharp gasp and ran towards their injured bodies; she bent down to check on them, afraid of what she had already concluded of their health. They were dead, both of them.**

**Another piercing scream was heard from inside the house. Kagome rushed in afraid of what she might find. Her mother was back into a corner by a man with black hair. A tentacle sprouted from his body and dove through her neck, cutting her wind pipe, killing her instantly.**

**The black-haired man slowly turned to face her with a small grin on his face. Kagome stood in pure shock for a few moments then realized exactly who she was staring at.**

**"Naraku!" Kagome yelled with anger and hatred dripping in her voice. 'How did he get through the well? Why did he kill my family? WHY?' questions ran through her mind. They were cut off when a cold hand grabbed the side of her face. He stroked her cheek gently and looked at her with pure lust.**

**"This will not be our last encounter, love" He whispered deadly. Naraku then disappeared. Kagome stood very still for a good ten minutes then ran straight back to the well and jumped in. She was greeted by Inuyasha, who pulled her into a tight hug.**

**End Flash Back**

A few more tears quickly slipped from her pained blue eyes, wiping them away she continued crawling the 2 miles to her grandmothers. Luckily she did not have to past any major roads.

At Genkai's

"Have you not trained since our last visit? Which was what, three weeks ago? Stupid boy!" Genkai yelled slapping Yusuke in the back of the head. Yusuke mumbled multiple curses under his breath and began training once more, until a slowly approaching figure came into view.

"Hey old hag, who is that?" Yusuke asked rudely pointing at the figure. Genkai gasped and ran over to the figure quicker than she would have done for anyone else.

Genkai dropped to her knees and huddled closer to her. She lifted the cloak that hung loosely on her limp form up a little to see her face. "Kagome," Genkai whispered her voice drenched with worry. "Oh no, what have you done now?" She questioned her self. Genkai carried her as best as she could into the house, pushing Yusuke out of the way as she did so.

Genkai laid Kagome down on a bed and sat down beside her. Yusuke was now behind her, leaning over trying to see who it was. Once Genkai untied the cloak (she left the hood up so that her face wasn't revealed to Yusuke) Genkai put her hand over her mouth when she saw the condition of her granddaughter. The sleeves of her shirt were torn off, a large slash cut through the rest of her top. The shirt was held together by a few strands thread; almost all of her black bra could be seen.

"Yusuke get a rag and a bowl of cold water! Hurry!" Genkai yelled shoving him off in the opposite direction.

"I'm going! I'm going!" He replied waving his hands in front of him then took off down the hall. Genkai looked back at her granddaughter. She knew she would wake up sometime, her granddaughter was special. She was stronger than most girls; after all she was the legendary miko.

**Two Months Later**

Kagome struggled a little at first, her hand was holding on tight to the side of the bed, afraid of falling. Genkai watched nervously.

"Kagome, do you really think you are prepared for school today? After all this is a new school and you have only just recovered!" Genkai said nervously finally helping her up. Kagome shook her head and picked up her backpack and slung it over her shoulder.

"I'll be fine Grandma, I promise. If I have any trouble at school I will call you," Kagome assured her holding up her cell phone. Kagome was wearing her new school uniform, a knee-length blue skirt (Which she soon shortened to her thighs) and white dress shirt. Her black silky hair was done in a messy bun; a few stray strands shaped her face. Kagome had matured, a lot. She had a nice flat muscled stomach, nice shaped legs, and a beautifully sculptured face.

Kagome leaned over the mirror and checked her make-up before she left. The blue eyeliner brought out her baby-blue orbs, she had nice pink lips, and a tad bit of blush. A/N: Yes, yes I know…I love to describe everything that she is wearing and what she looks like. Bear with me! Lol

"Bye Grandma!" Kagome yelled and left the house. Walking slowly down the street she looked for her school. "Did they hide the damn place or something?" She muttered angrily, once again checking the street signs to make sure she was on the correct street. An aura then came to her, it was a demon and she was sure of it. If she was correct, he was sitting in a tree to the right of her. Kagome looked towards the tree and stared straight into ruby-red eyes.

Hiei POV

The strange girl that I had been feeling spirit energy from turned and stared at me straight in the eyes. She had blue orbs that just trapped me. I won't deny it, she is very beautiful. Her power attracted me so I began to follow her, in hopes of finding out who she was. 'But, how did she know I was here? I covered my scent!' Hiei thought to himself. Whenever he covered his scent, no one could sense him there.

Regular POV

Kagome shrugged and smiled at him, then carried on down the road. This left a very confused fire demon up in the tree. No one had ever really smiled at him before. Kagome finally found the school and looked at it closely. Some kids were fighting in the front and a group of girls were giggling by a bench. Kagome sighed then began to walk inside, until she felt four for energies. One demon and the three others just appeared to be very strong. She stopped and just studied their auras at first with out looking at them.

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Koenma (In teenage form)

"Who is she?" Kuwabara asked, dumbfounded like always. The group had been following her for sometime now. (Right after she left Hiei.)

"We don't know baka! That is why we have been following her! But, whoa look at those legs!" Yusuke exclaimed. Kurama rolled his eyes and turned back to the girl. They could feel her spirit energy from far away. Koenma immediately began to follow it along with the others. They were all confused when the girl in front of then stopped for a few minutes right in front of the school, like she had sensed them or something. She slowly turned around, revealing her front.

They were all in shock of how beautiful she was. "Wow," Koenma, Yusuke, and Kuwabara whispered at the same time. Kurama could not deny it either, she was beautiful. The girl looked them all up and down, as if she was taking note of them, then smiled and began to walk up the stairs to the entrance of the school.

"Well, that was…odd," Kurama said watching her leave. The other three just nodded dumbly as they watching her go in. Koenma bid them all goodbye then left. Yusuke and Kuwabara headed up the stairs. Kurama stood there for an extra moment fighting with his head.

_I choose her! I choose her _the silver fox, Yoko, bounced inside of his head pointing frantically at the girl in front of him. Kurama laughed a mentally and carried on inside.

During the school day the detectives all had at least one class with her. Kurama had every single class with her, which he did not mind of course! By lunch time they all had stories to share about her.

"She just ignored the teacher when he told her to introduce herself. She just walked to the back of the class and took a seat next to me!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Dude, that girl has got guts!" He had a dumb looking smile of his face. Kayko, who had just walked over to the group with Botan, slapped his arm.

"Yes, all of the boys do seem to enjoy her," Kayko said, right on cue the back doors opened and Kagome walked out. She walked slowly over to the old willow tree by and bench, completely unaware of the stares she was getting. She sat down and took out a CD player.

Kagome POV

"The men are dogs here, I swear!" Kagome whispered furiously as the school boys stared at her. She giggled softly thinking about all of them being puppies and following her around. Her eyes widened and tears welled up. 'Dogs…dog ears. Inuyasha,' she thought sadly. She found a nice tree to sit under and she got out her CD player.

Regular POV

The Spirit Detectives all moved to the bench that was near the tree Kagome was sitting at. Yusuke knocked off the two boys that were already sitting there and sat down. They all felt a familiar presence and looked up. Hiei stared back down at them.

**Following her? **Hiei asked Kurama telepathically.

**Yes, for sometime now. She is quite interesting. **Kurama replied.

**Hn. **Hiei answered and looked back down at the girl.

**Hmmm, Yoko agrees. **Kurama said smiling.

Hiei's eyes widened then shook his head and turned back to the girl.

"Why does she not sense us now?" Yusuke asked his chin in his hands.

"She must have her guard down when she is relaxed," Botan announced. Kurama then heard a soft sweet, sad voice. The voice sang of lost love and friendship.

"Is she…" Yusuke began. Kurama nodded. "Yes she is singing."

Kagome felt the emotions well up inside of her. She didn't know if she would ever find her friends ever again. A familiar song came onto her CD player. Not being able to resist, she began to sing, forgetting about everyone around her.

/It was a bright day. On your peaceful face  
I layed a chain of white flowers.  
Beautiful things are sometimes sad things.  
I sense the farewell that has been long coming.

Memories flashed through Kagome's mind, her and Inuyasha's first kiss, listening to Sango and Miroku fight, Shippo begging for chocolate.

/I break out of the black line and look upwards,  
thinking of the sky I once saw.

She thought of all of the good and sad times she shared with all of her friends.

/How far away will you go?  
Is it so far away that you can never come back?

She remembered healing Sesshoramu's arm and Sesshoramu saving her from a demon. She remembered when he began to refer to her as his best friend. She remembered when Sesshoramu said he loved her and kissed her…

**really quick flash back**

**Sesshoramu and Kagome stood alone on a balcony late at night. The final battle was nearing. Sesshoramu grabbed Kagome's hand gently and turned her to face him.**

**"You have accepted me and melted my heart. Kagome, when the time comes know that I will protect you. I love you Kagome." Sesshoramu wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Kagome gently laid her hand on the back of his neck and kissed his back. But, something was not right. A strange feeling went through Kagome. She opened her eyes and pushed away.**

**"Sessho, I love you…but, it is the love of a brother. I would do anything for you, I love you unconditionally, but as a brother," Kagome whispered touching his cheek.**

**"I understand, Kagome…I understand…sister," he said with a small smile.**

**End of really quick flashback**

/I want to see you but I can't; at least you could tell me.  
I won't forget any of the final tears you gave me.

Kagome then remembered herself telling Inuyasha to go with Kikyo, and live life to its fullest once Naraku was defeated. She felt His smile, his hug, his kiss. Kagome lastly remembered Sesshoramu, Inuyasha, and her self saying they were a family.

Once Kagome stopped a tear fell from her eyes. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the tree, her face was faced upwards. A few more tears fell and went down the sides of her eyes, towards her ears. The bell rang.

Kagome took in a slow, deep breath and wiped the tears away. She gathered her items and went back inside. The Spirit Detectives were all shocked, that someone who has so much pain inside of them and also that someone could sing so beautifully. Kayko and Botan both had tears welling up in their eyes.

"That was so heartbreaking! I wonder what happened to her." Kayko thought out loud. Everyone else wanted to know the same thing. Their thoughts were broken by the warning bell and they said bye to Hiei and left.

School's over

Kagome hugged her books to her chest as she walked down the sidewalk. The wind gently blew her hair around her, her eyes where focused on the ground.

'Inuyasha, Sesshoramu, Sango, Miroku, Shippo,' Kagome thought. 'Where are you?' A low, rough voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hey babe," The tough voice said. Kagome looked up and saw…

* * *

Next chapter: She's got the power. -The gang witnesses some of Kagome's power. Woohoo! 

Remember to R n R, please! Flames are welcome! Also any ideas for anything! (I have the whole story already planned out, so you guys don't have to worry about any writers block!  But, any cool ideas or help is cool!)


	2. She's Got the Power

Comments:

Kage Otome-Yes it is a Kurama and Kagome Fan Fiction. Although there will be a tad of Kagome and Hiei, no kissing or anything, he just has the sense to protect her. Her powers andher old friends will be revealed soon! No worries!

Ryukotsusei- Thank you! I plan on updating at least 2-3 times a week! Just crossing my fingers that school won't get in the way, it shouldn't though! ;)

Chibes- I hope your wrist gets better!! Thank you very much!

Kurama Kagome FOREVER- Much thanks!It gets more interesting! Yay! Love the screen name by the way!

TheLightintheDarkness- Thank you! I will make you love it! evil laugh

Disclaimer- Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho do not belong to me.

_hello-_ talking between Yoko and Kurama.

_hello-_ talking telepathiclly

**hello- **flashbacks

* * *

She's Got the Power

Kagome sensed three demons in front of her. Slowly she looked up and saw three thugs grinning with lust right back at her. The largest one, who is in the middle, gets closer.

"You alone honey? Ain't got a boyfriend do ya?" He said chuckling. Kagome sighed and turned around to walk in the opposite direction. "Where do ya think your going sweetie?" He began to follow her, his buddies not far behind. "Answer me!" He yelled getting frustrated with her.

He grabbed her, both of his massive hands gripping her shoulders tight, he shook her from behind. Kagome pried his hands off and turned around, looking him straight in the eye.

"Get the hell away from me," She coldly stated, then spit in his face. The leader's eyes bulged out and his face turned red with anger.

"You bitch!" He yelled and backhanded her across the cheek, drawing blood. Kagome did not move, the blood dripped, but she did not move to nurse it. When the leader had slapped her, her face did not even move because of the force. The leader now held his hand, as if it hurt, and was staring at Kagome with rapidly growing angered eyes.

Not too far away the Spirit Detectives watched. They saw the thugs begin to hit on her and then they saw her turn around and walk away. The thugs began to follow her.

Kurama began to walk forward, but a hand stopped him.

"No." Hiei stated simply, he nodded for Kurama to look at the scene. Kagome was facing him and saying something, the leader slapped her, drawing blood. Yusuke noticed how she didn't move an inch.

"Now can we help her!?!" Yusuke asked. Hiei nodded and they began to run over there.

The leader raised his hand to slap her again, until a strong hand gripped her wrist. "Now, that's no way to treat a lady," Yusuke said letting go then punching him in the face. The leader flew back a couple of feet. Yusuke smirked, and then turned to Kagome.

"Are you alright?" he asked walking towards her. Kagome didn't answer; instead she looked towards the two thugs who were helping their leader up.

"He asked you a question," Hiei stated also moving closer. Kagome once again did not speak, or even turn to look anyone in the eye. She was staring straight at the thugs. She all of a sudden moved around the gang that huddled around her and towards the thugs.

"Show your true forms," Kagome commanded staring them down. The thugs smirked; their eyes began to turn orange. A green skin soon covered their bodies. Three lizard demons now stood before them. The detectives all were shocked, and their facial expressions showed it. Except for Hiei, he kept his solemn.

"You're quite a smart one, babe," the right lizard demon said. They all began to advance on the gang, Kagome got ready. She got in a battle stance. Kurama grabbed her and pushed her behind him, completely pissing Kagome off. Kagome stood there fuming, while these "people" fought.

Yusuke kept using his spirit gun numerous times, and missing every one of those times. He began to curse himself for not going to many of Genkai's training sessions. Kurama was using his whip on one of the demons, Hiei stood back and watched (isn't he mean...lol), and Kuwabara, well he was trying his "best".

'Baka's, they can't even beat these demons!' Hiei mentally sighed and began to take out his sword. An angered voice ran through the air, stopping both sides' advances on each other.

"Damnit, it isn't that hard!" She yelled frustrated. Kagome ranted angrily under her breath as she walked between Kurama and Yusuke, shoving them out of her way. Hiei smirked slightly at the way she reacted about things.

Kurama looked at the angered girl with question, he didn't understand. Well, sure they were not getting very far in the battle, but what could she do?

_Who cares what she does. I don't mind just looking at her! MeOW!_ Yoko purred. Kurama growled at the fox inside of him and watched as the girl moved towards the demons.

_She looks sexy with the look of death in her eyes…_ Yoko continued.

_Shut up!_

"What, do you think you can kill us?" one of the smaller demons asked. A grin formed on Kagome's face.

"I have killed many demons stronger than you! If you think you can defeat me, then you have another thing coming!" Kagome yelled, balling her fists up.

Yusuke leaned over to Kurama, "Do you think she can?" he whispered. Kurama shrugged and continued watching Kagome intently.

"There is no demon strong than I!" The lead demon boasted. Which, of course, mad Kagome even madder.

"Oh really! You wouldn't stand a chance against Sesshoramu or Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled taking a step towards them, her energy was growing. Hiei and Kurama looked surprised at this last comment.

"A mere human would not be close with Lord Sesshoramu or his filthy half-brother!" The leader shouted. Kagome's eyes flared.

'How dare him!' Kagome lifted her hands and faced her palms towards the demon while yelling, "You bastard! How dare you say I am not close to Sesshoramu! How dare you call Inuyasha filthy! How dare you insult my brothers! I'll purify your asses straight to HELL!"

A large beam came from her hands, the blue light effulged them. Once the great had faded, they were nothing but dust. Kagome is still shaking with anger. Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow and began to feel dizzy. 'Oh crap, I have to get home!' Kagome turned around and smiled, which was quite odd after an outburst like that. Kagome turned and began to walk away in a fast pace.

Hiei appeared in front of her, in an effort to stop her. Kagome steps past his, banging shoulders with him. Hiei's eyes flash with annoyance. "Wrench, who are you?" Hiei asked watching her leaving form. Kagome stopped suddenly, her anger flared. She slowly turned to meet his gaze.

"Don't you ever call me that again! Besides, you have no business in knowing me! You are the one to talk anyway, following me around!" She yelled fists balled up in anger. Hiei relaxed a little as a slight smirk played upon his face.

"What will you do if I do call you that again?" He asked, clearly thinking he was stronger. Kagome now stood right in front of him. Their chests touching, it was very intimidating.

"I will purify your ass like I did to those other demons," Kagome stated calmly. There was a silence, well until Yusuke and Kuwabara bursted out laughing at the expression on Hiei's face. Kurama soon gave in and chuckled a little bit earning a glare from Hiei. Kagome smiled and walked away.

"Hey wait! Where did she go?" Yusuke asked looking all around him. Kurama looked at him like he was the dumbest being on the planet and replied, "She left, while you all laughed you heads off."

Kagome

Kagome shook her head, trying to shake away the feeling of wooziness. (haha, woozy…I like that word!) Kagome burst through the door. "Grandmother, I need a cold rag please!" She yelled though the house. Genkai was at her side in an instant helping her to her bedroom.

"What happened?" Genkai asked her, dabbing the cold cloth on her forehead. Kagome took in a large breath and told her grandmother everything that had happened. Genkai was not surprised that the Spirit Team had tracked down her energy. Genkai knew that they would soon be introduced and stories would be shared, so she did not say she knew they group.

"I'm going to go and take a shower," Kagome said grabbing her under-wear, black silk robe, slippers, and towel. Genkai nodded and went to prepare dinner.

Kagome sighed at the hot water hit her. 'I wonder who those people were. That one fox demon, he was pretty cute,' she thought giggling to herself.

Genkai

Genkai was preparing dinner as she felt four familiar auras approach. "Genkai, are you home?" A teenager's voice filled the kitchen. Genkai yelled back and walked into the living room, finding Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara all sitting comfortably.

The flowing water could be heard through the house, it came to a sudden stop. "Who was taking a shower?" Yusuke asked. Genkai hesitated at first; know she would have to explain. "My granddaughter."

"YOU HAVE A GRANDDAUGHTER!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled. Kurama and Hiei had faces that showed slight shock. "Why didn't we ever meet her, Genkai?" Kurama asked politely.

"She has, well; it is hard to expla-" She began, the sound of loud rock music broke out, filling the halls and all of the rooms. It was Linking Park's, Numb.

"Well, she seems to like good music," Yusuke said grinning. "I wonder what she looks like," Kuwabara thought out loud. Yusuke hit him on the back of the head.

"Don't you have Yukina?" Kurama asked, knowing that the answer would get on Hiei's nerves.

"Ah yes, my lovely Yukina!" Kuwabara explained. Hiei growled softly. Genkai was about to get up, ignoring their bickering, to get Kagome when the lights went out. Kuwabara screamed like a little girl, which of course made Yusuke laugh. Hiei lit his finger so that they could all see each other's faces. A familiar aura then filled the room.

"Grandmother?" A voice called out. "Yes I'm here! Please light the room up for us," Genkai asked. The soft voice muttered a few words and the room lit up with a light blue glow. The team stared at Kagome in her black silk robe and black slippers. Kagome took a few steps back.

"Grandma, these are the guys I was talking about!" Kagome exclaimed pointing at them. Genkai walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, Kagome. These is the Spirit Detective Team," Genkai said. They all stood up in a line, ready to be introduced.

"I'm the great Kuwabara!" Kuwabara exclaimed puffing his chest out. "I'm sure you are," Kagome said shaking his hand and smiling. "I'm Yusuke Urameshi," Yusuke said, grinning like a fool. Kagome smiled back and shook his hand. "I am Kurama, it is a pleasure to meet you," Kurama said lifting her hand and placing a chaste kiss on it. Kagome blushed slightly. "The pleasure is all mine," She replied smiling softly at how polite he was. _Yep, she wants us. _Yoko spoke confidently. Maybe she does. Kurama replied back to him, earning a broad grin from Yoko.

"Hiei," Hiei said curtly, he held no hand out for her. Kagome giggled and grabbed his hand. "No silly, I'm Kagome! You're Hiei!" She said playfully. She shook his hand and moved to sit down on one of the couches, leaving a very stunned Hiei.

"Well, she has a nice sense of humor!" Kurama said, chuckling softly. "Hn," was Hiei's only reply. Kurama sat by Kagome. Genkai left, saying she was going to sleep. Kuwabara and Yusuke sat on the couch opposite of them, Hiei leaned against the wall.

"How did you get that spirit energy?" Yusuke began. Kagome looked at him dumbly then realized what she meant. "Oh, you mean my miko powers," she explained.

Hiei snorted, "Impossible, miko's has been extinct for a long time." Kagome glared at him, and then turned back to Yusuke. "It is a long story. How about to tell me about all of you first…"


End file.
